


Pina Colada

by tobito17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 23:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobito17/pseuds/tobito17
Summary: Christen is tired of going through the same routine with Tobin after all these years together. She finds an ad in the paper that piques her interest and decides to meet this mystery person. Essentially the Pina Colada song with Preath.





	Pina Colada

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a one-shot that I got the idea for a couple days ago. Essentially, if you know Escape (Pina Colada Song), then you know how this pans out. If you haven't heard of it, what are you doing with your life, just kidding! But seriously listen to it and read this, it makes it better, I promise! Thank you for reading! I appreciate the comments, feedback, and kudos. Also this will probably be the cheesiest thing I ever write lol.
> 
> Tumblr: tobito-17

Christen woke up and immediately groaned. It was early on a Saturday morning and she was upset that her body decided to wake her up before she was ready. The sun was shining directly onto the bed, creeping its way slowly up towards the dark haired woman. Christen turned towards her sleeping wife, who laid face down in her pillow. The sheets went up to her waist, revealing her bare back. The forward sighed when she studied the woman next to her some more.

 

 _We’ve been together for so long, it’s been like what, 10 years? I mean that’s not too long, but still. It just feels like I’ve been listening to my favorite song over and over again for 10 years straight, it’s too redundant. I love Tobin so much, but at the same time, I always wonder…_ Christen shook her head at the thought and grabbed the newspaper that was on the nightstand and started going through the pages. She landed on the sports section and skimmed the tiny print. _The Dodgers won the World Series, that’s cool. The Lakers are on a six game losing streak, well what’s new?_ She skimmed some more sections until her eyes landed on something interesting, there was a letter in the personal columns:

 

 **_"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_ ** ****__  
**_If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain_ ** ****__  
**_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_I´m the love that you´ve looked for, write to me, and esca_ _pe"_**

 

 _Woah, it's like this person is speaking directly to me, sans the yoga part. Maybe I should respond to them and see where it goes? I feel bad for Tobin though, but we've been in the same old dull routine, I need something new. I'll take out a personal ad and write back to this person._ By the time Christen was finished she was pretty impressed with what she had written:

 

 **_"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_ ** ****__  
**_I´m not much into health food, I am into champagne_ ** ****__  
**_I´ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape_ ** **_  
_ ** ******_At a bar called O'Malley's, where we´ll plan our escape"_**

 

 _I mean I'm not a poet or anything but this isn't half bad. I can't wait to meet her tomorrow. Tobin is leaving early in the morning so it shouldn't be a problem to go to O’Malley’s. Huh, Tobs and I haven't gone there in a while. Let me get my errands for today done early so I can get ready for tomorrow._ Christen went out to several stores in downtown LA to complete her errands. Later that night, she came back home and started going through her closet to pick an outfit for tomorrow. _I don't want to pick something too formal, we're just meeting at a bar. But I also don't want to be too casual to give off the appearance that I don't care enough. But also…_

 

“Hey, babe.” Christen’s thoughts were interrupted by Tobin entering the room.

 

“Hey Tobs. Had a good day today?”

 

“Yeah, I just had the kids have some fun today, we didn't do any strenuous drills or anything. They've worked so hard, they need a little break.”

 

“Well that's good. Those kids have the best coach in the world, I hope they know that. I bet you're still exhausted though.” Tobin walked over and put her hands around her wife's waist and swayed them.

 

“I mean a little, but not exhausted enough to not have sex with my beautiful wife.” The midfielder spoke into the crook of Christen's neck, tickling the small hairs there. Christen shuddered at the touch of Tobin as her hands moved lower. They spent the night enjoying each other’s bodies as they have on so many occasions. After Tobin had fallen asleep, Christen laid next to her making a mental checklist for her secret meeting. After a while of going over the mental list, she quickly fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Christen leaned against the bar, waiting for the mystery writer to show her face. The dark haired woman was wearing a white jumper with some sandals. She had minimal makeup on and had her hair down. She started growing a little anxious that the mystery person hadn't shown up. _It's 12:30, where the hell is she. I can't believe she's making me wait this long._ Before Christen could get lost in her thoughts again, she looked up to see a woman entering the restaurant. As soon as the two women locked eyes, Christen smiled as did the other woman. _I know that smile, I know that face. Tobin._ Tobin made her way over to Christen's place by the bar.

 

“Oh, it's you.”

 

They laughed once they realized that they indeed were looking for each other. They both sat down on two bar stools and ordered two beers.

 

“I never knew you liked pina coladas, Tobs.”

 

“Ehh, they're ok. Though, if I'm in the mood for them, I definitely throw back a couple.”

 

“The rain?”

 

“You do remember the rain room right? And I always love when it rains outside. A lot of people find it dreary, but I love it.”

 

“Of course I do. I just didn't know you liked the rain so much.”

 

“And I can definitely say we both love the ocean a lot. And the taste of champagne, especially you. I haven't forgotten Kelley's  wedding. You were wild.”

 

“Jesus, I just want to forget that. I've never been so drunk.” Tobin took a big swig of her Corona and laughed.

 

“It's ok, Chris. But, more importantly, making love at midnight? Sex on the beach?” Christen blushed at the suggestion.

 

“Yeah, maybe, if you would want to. It sounds romantic.”

 

“That sounds perfect babe. One of the things we haven't done.” Tobin wiggled her eyebrows, eliciting a chuckle from Christen. “You're the love of my life, you know? We need to escape from all this, c’mon.”

 

Tobin paid the bar tab and lead Christen out of the bar with their arms linked. In the car, they planned a quick getaway to Mexico to have some time to themselves. It was a long time coming but they finally started to enjoy each other’s company again. On their little getaway, they fell back in love, remembering why the exact reasons they had originally fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: tobito-17


End file.
